


Many Happy Returns

by lachance



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, M/M, Resurrection, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда они возвращаются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Happy Returns

Он не был хорошим учеником, прогуливал биологию и спал на истории, но даже знания, полученные из шутеров и слэшеров, подсказывали, что смерть меняет людей. Либо полоска жизни противника медленно теряла цвет, либо его собственный экран наливался красным и пульсировал, намекая на необходимость хила или аптечки. Горы врагов под ногами. Выход с уровня спустя пару скриптовых сцен. Game over.

О смерти Ниджимуры рассказывали разное — то ли его зарезали ночью в Комптоне, то ли он влез в разборку латиноамериканских банд в Южном центре, то ли просто оцарапался о сетку на стритбольной площадке и умер от столбняка. Скорее всего, правду знал Акаши, но делиться он не собирался, а больше никто так и не смог заставить себя позвонить в Эл-Эй родителям Ниджимуры.

— Его, наверное, уже похоронили, — голос Куроко, искаженный помехами связи, едва долетал сквозь плотную подушку безопасности из ступора и отрицания. — Я не знаю, сколько прошло времени.

— Какая разница, — огрызнулся Хайзаки и пнул мелкий камешек носком ботинка, — у тебя все?

— Все, — он помедлил, будто не решался что-то сказать, — сочувствую, Хайзаки-кун.

— Да пошел ты…

— До встречи на площадке.

Хотелось швырнуть телефон под колеса прибывающего поезда.

Домой он возвращался длинной дорогой в обход, на ходу стуча потрепанным мячом об асфальт, и монотонный звук ударов позволял отвлечься. Думать не хотелось, но картинки из прошлого вставали перед глазами сами собой. Ниджимура кричит на тренировке, что он слишком медленный, и его окрик отдается в пустой от адреналина голове звоном. Ниджимура бьет сжатым кулаком в плечо — вроде бы в шутку, но не сдерживая силы. Ниджимура вытаскивает его из зала с игровыми автоматами, вынуждая прийти на игру, а он шипит и сопротивляется, но уже понимает, что проиграл.

Вернувшись домой, Хайзаки почти мстительно врубил «Стрит Файтер» и всю ночь провел в игре, пытаясь от злости не сломать джойстик. Анимация ципао Чун Ли немного отвлекала и от бессильного гнева, и от смутной тоски, и от чувства, что теперь-то все окончательно покатилось в пропасть. К серому рассвету он сменил «Стрит Файтер» на «Мортал Комбат», и вот тогда под яростное «Finish him» из динамиков в дверь кто-то постучал.

Хайзаки вышел из комнаты, зевая на ходу, и споткнулся об учебник по биологии. Подскользнувшись на гладкой обложке, он полетел головой вперед, судорожно пытаясь схватиться ладонями хоть за что-то, но так и не нашел опоры. Открывая дверь, он постанывал от боли и зажимал ладонью рассеченный лоб. Алое заливало глаза, крови было как-то неожиданно много, и, может быть, поэтому поверить в то, что увидел, он смог не сразу. Будто бы картинка, задержавшись на сетчатке, никак не могла дойти до мозга.

— Ты что, подрался? — Ниджимура перехватил его за запястье и мягко заставил отвести ладонь в сторону, пытаясь рассмотреть ссадину сквозь потеки крови. — Или неудачная тренировка?

— Упал, — буркнул Хайзаки, а потом рассмеялся, вдруг вспомнив, как раньше говорил ему то же самое про свой подбитый в драке глаз, ссадину на ребре или хромоту, — поскользнулся и врезался лбом в тумбочку.

— Пошли промоем, — так и не выпуская его запястья, он без разрешения прошел в дом, и Хайзаки ничего не оставалось как последовать за ним, — где у тебя аптечка?

Картинка дошла до мозга, и мозг, к сожалению, ее обработал.

— Ниджимура?!

Голова раскалывалась после падения так, что болью отдавался даже собственный крик. В глазах потемнело, и он отключился, не успев и трех шагов пройти от порога.

*

Смерть меняет людей. Хайзаки был уверен в этом совершенно отчетливо и не собирался менять картину мира. Смерть меняет людей, живые — в массе уроды. Он не хотел возвращаться в баскетбол, зато мечтал съездить однажды на PAX или соревнования по «Лиге Легенд». Или хотя бы просто в очередной раз сделать Кью в «Стрит Файтере».

Ниджимура склонился над ним, бережно провел по краям ссадины ватой и отложил ее в сторону. Достал из упаковки свежую, не вымазанную в крови, подсыхающей уже, кажется, даже на подбородке. В нос ударил острый запах спирта.

— Ты же сдох, — простонал Хайзаки, открывая глаза и тут же закрывая обратно, — тебя зарезали в Комптоне, избили в Южном центре, а потом ты умер от столбняка.

— Именно в таком порядке? — Ниджимура оставался безмятежным. Ссадину жгло. Созерцая темноту под собственными веками, Хайзаки думал о трупных явлениях и пытался вспомнить, каким увидел его, открыв дверь. Лица ему разглядеть так и не удалось — в глаза после полутьмы жестоко ударил утренний свет. Впрочем, ладони у него были ледяными.

Наклеив пластырь, Ниджимура отстранился и выпрямился, легко поднимаясь на ноги. Хайзаки схватился за протянутую ладонь, вставая, и только потом посмотрел в лицо.

Лицо было серо-зеленым.

— Выглядишь хреново.

— Ты тоже. Так вот, о порядке смерти… — с последнего визита Ниджимуры ничего не изменилось, поэтому чай он нашел на полке безошибочно, а потом щелкнул кнопкой чайника и замер, отвернувшись. — Я попал под машину. Кто тебе рассказал всю эту чушь?

— Разное болтают, — проговорил Хайзаки, опираясь ладонями о столешницу, — хотя я не верю, что ты бы связался с латиносами. Или мафией. Или дилерами. Или…

— Заткнись, — мягко посоветовал Ниджимура, — я и так знаю, что ты хочешь спросить.

— Так ответь.

Со средней школы, кажется, мало что изменилось — по крайней мере, глядя на него, Хайзаки отмечал все то же: жесткую, почти по-военному прямую спину, широкие плечи, знакомый поворот головы. Только волосы отросли чуть больше, чем он помнил, и гладкие пряди теперь доходили до основания шеи. И костюм был весь выпачкан в земле.

— Отвечаю: я понятия не имею, почему я жив.

Повисла тишина. Чайник шипел, выпуская столб пара. Хайзаки, сжав зубы, сделал пару шагов вперед и взял Ниджимуру за руку. Тот удивленно разжал пальцы, и ложка со звоном упала на пол.

Рука была обычной. Почти такой же, как всегда. Зеленоватой и очень холодной, но совершенно обычной. Определенно не гниющей, например.

— Если следовать порядку трупных явлений, я уже должен начать разлагаться, — мягко сообщил Ниджимура. Ладонь он не отнимал, позволяя изучить. Стараясь даже не задумываться о своих действиях, Хайзаки поднес пальцы к лицу и втянул носом воздух. Слабо пахло уличной пылью.

Он выпустил руку и перехватил его за плечи, вынуждая повернуться, и провел ладонью по лицу. Мягкая, ледяная кожа. Глаза выцвели в светло-серый так, что вокруг темного зрачка едва угадывалась радужка — выглядело действительно жутко. Ниджимура задумчиво смотрел на него, позволяя делать все что угодно.

Голова закружилась — то ли от переизбытка впечатлений, то ли просто от ужаса.

— Стоп-стоп, — Ниджимура ухмыльнулся, придержал его жесткими ладонями за плечи и встряхнул, вынуждая придти в себя, — обойдемся без обмороков… да твою мать, Хайзаки!

— Прости, — пробормотал тот, покачнувшись и схватившись руками за него, чтобы не упасть, — столько трупов за одно утро — это перебор.

Ниджимура нахмурился, прислушиваясь. А потом расхохотался, услышав доносящийся из комнаты наверху саундтрек к «Мортал Комбат».

*

— Мы вернулись, чтобы продать дом, — от второго джойстика Ниджимура отказался, но за игрой следил с интересом, — я и мама. Никому не звонил — не хотел опять прощаться.

— Урод, — честно припечатал Хайзаки, добивая Скорпиона особо яростным комбо, чтобы избавиться от острого желания врезать бывшему капитану в челюсть. Полдень бился в открытые окна, и в прямых солнечных лучах они оба выглядели неестественно — один серый от усталости и недосыпа, второй…

Снова задумываться о трупных явлениях не хотелось.

— Хм, — на оскорбление Ниджимура не отреагировал, а вот в интонациях явно уловил что-то большее, и пришлось сцепить зубы, проклиная собственный болтливый язык, — серьезно? А что бы ты сам сделал, Хайзаки?

— Я бы нашел тебя, — с каждым словом все больше тянуло зашить себе рот, — если бы приехал в Эл-Эй. Гребаный капитан.

— Полегче, — Ниджимура поднял открытые ладони, призывая успокоиться, и слишком длинные рукава чужой футболки не по размеру зацепились за большие пальцы. — Ты слушаешь дальше или ударимся в сентиментальные воспоминания о средней школе?

Хайзаки отмахнулся и удобнее перехватил джойстик, собираясь уделать Райдэна в следующем раунде с особо изощренным цинизмом.

— Продолжай.

Умер Ниджимура, как он отметил с каким-то едва сдерживаемым злорадством, феноменально глупо. Ночная трасса и пьяный водитель где-то в Роппонги — и, нет, Хайзаки просто не желал знать, как тот оказался ночью в Роппонги, потому что это давало слишком много поводов для плохих шуток. А в ответ на плохие шутки бывший капитан и в прежние времена умел хрустнуть костяшками так, что слова застревали в глотке сами собой.

— Как ты теперь вернешься домой?

— Ты издеваешься? — Ниджимура перевернулся на живот и приподнялся на локтях. — У меня не то что документов — пищеварения и дыхания нет, не знаю, кто разорвет меня на куски первым — медики, конспирологи или религиозные фанатики.

Хайзаки поставил игру на паузу и отложил джойстик в сторону, поворачиваясь.

— Мне что, тебя тут до конца жизни прятать?

— Нет, — Ниджимура прищурился, подпирая ладонями подбородок, и задумчиво посмотрел прямо в лицо, никак не реагируя на нарочито грубый тон, — нужно придумать, как отправить меня обратно.

— И какого хрена ты к Акаши не пошел с этим, — пробурчал Хайзаки, потягиваясь и пытаясь размять затекшие плечи, — это он за тобой таскался всю среднюю школу, а я-то что…

— А ты от меня бегал, — лениво отозвался Ниджимура, склонив голову к плечу, — и до сих пор пытаешься сбежать, — в повисшей паузе было отчетливо слышно, как у Хайзаки хрустнули шейные позвонки. — Но все просто. Он первый сдаст меня в лабораторию на опыты. Общее благо, знаешь ли, больше частного.

— Урод, — он отвернулся, но джойстик подбирать не стал, так и остался сидеть, сложив руки на колени, — и ты урод. Вы вообще друг друга стоили.

То, что помогло уклониться от летящей в голову ручки, даже рефлексами назвать было нельзя — просто он очень, очень хорошо знал своего бывшего капитана.

— Может, и так, — Ниджимура невозмутимо лег обратно на свое место и задумался, — но поэтому я и не могу к нему пойти.

— А может, — Хайзаки щелкнул пальцами в воздухе, а потом от восторга перед внезапно настигшей его здравой мыслью привычно облизнул кончик большого пальца, — у тебя просто остались незаконченные дела?

— Ты хорроров пересмотрел.

— Прыгнуть с парашютом, сделать татуировку, посадить дерево, взять Зимний кубок, — он неуверенно повернулся через плечо, — трахнуть девчонку?

— Кубок — мимо, татуировка — невозможно. Для того чтобы я согласился лечь под иглу, татуировщик должен быть слишком пьян, иначе отсутствие крови не скроешь.

— Посадить дерево.

— Было. Помнишь во втором классе…

— Не продолжай. Парашют?

— Было, — он нахмурился, — не спрашивай.

— Хм. Девчонка?

Несмотря на отсутствие кровообращения и отчетливо зеленоватый оттенок кожи, Ниджимура ухитрился покраснеть. Или так просто показалось по тому, каким смущенным он выглядел.

— Вот! — Хайзаки победно вскинул руку. — Тогда мы просто снимем тебе кого-нибудь, и ты вознесешься.

— Хайзаки, ты идиот, — он потер лоб ладонью, — у трупов нет сердцебиения.

— И?

— Сердце не качает кровь. Кровь не питает органы кислородом. И уж точно не приливает к пещеристым телам. Сечешь?

Хайзаки глубоко задумался. А через несколько секунд поднял голову, посмотрел ему в лицо и улыбнулся настолько откровенно издевательски и похабно, насколько мог. Потому что провокации — это весело. А еще потому что бывший капитан просто велся. Сейчас и всегда.

— У тебя что, еще и не стоит?

Ниджимура со стоном уронил голову на скрещенные руки.

*  
Процесс исследования чужих границ посредством игры в «Я никогда не» вызывал столько нервного возбуждения и энтузиазма, что Хайзаки приходилось постоянно одергивать себя, напоминая, что труп не может заработать венерические заболевания или подсесть на героин.

— Нет, — Ниджимура перечеркнул сразу пять пунктов плана жирным крестом и хмуро посмотрел на собеседника, — это не может быть моими незаконченными делами.

— Но почему?

— Потому что для того, чтобы так закончить, нужно было хотя бы начать.

— Зануда, — Хайзаки подбрасывал над головой резиновый мячик и ловил его открытой ладонью, не реагируя на тяжелые взгляды и нотки сарказма в голосе. — А путешествия?

— После эмиграции в пятнадцать и без документов? Как Агасфер — пешком и против воли.

— Кто?.. — он приподнялся было на локтях, открыв рот, но Ниджимура отмахнулся, глядя в список. Баскетбола касался сразу десяток, потому что более сильного мотиватора Хайзаки представить себе не мог. Если что-то и могло вытащить бывшего капитана из могилы, то только спорт. Ради него Ниджимура мог бы вернуться из мертвых и вытащить с того света сокомандников — он всегда был на редкость надоедливым в этом отношении, но, может быть, потому они и были лучшими.

И хотя Хайзаки знал, слышал от других, что в Эл-Эй он бросил баскетбол, но подспудно понимал, что стритбол по субботам не замена настоящей игре со сработанной командой, званием капитана и первыми местами в турнирной таблице. Пусть даже это было его собственным решением — оставь прошлое в прошлом и закопай — тот капитан, которого он знал, должен был тосковать по баскетболу так, что сводило зубы.

Ступней Ниджимура подкатил к себе вытертый мяч, валяющийся в углу, и задумчиво крутанул на ладони, а потом вдруг спросил, игнорируя предыдущий вопрос:

— Ты еще играешь в баскетбол?

— Чего? — Хайзаки, успевший вернуться к своей игре, вздрогнул и сжал джойстик так, что хрупкий пластик отчетливо хрустнул под пальцами. — Нет. Причем здесь это?

— Почему?

Хайзаки слил раунд и со вздохом откинулся назад на вытянутых руках. Откуда-то из прошлого всплыло отчетливое чувство, что сейчас-то ему и врежут. Капитан редко считал должным ограничивать себя в методах убеждения.

И временами он бывал очень, очень убедителен.

— Я проиграл Рёте.

Он помнил, что Ниджимура умеет слушать, понимает с полувзгляда, читает своих игроков по выражению глаз. Ему не нужно объяснять, что это значит, даже если он исчез на пару лет, не был больше его капитаном и вовсе недавно умер. Он молчал за спиной Хайзаки, словно пытался тщательно взвесить свои слова. А потом вдруг сел на колени, протягивая руку, и потрепал по плечу.

— Все будет в порядке, — спокойно сообщил он, а потом сжал пальцы чуть сильнее, — я верну тебя в игру.

Хайзаки взвыл, разворачиваясь рывком, и уставился на бывшего капитана со сложной смесью ярости, надежды и недоумения.

— Да ты спятил?! Я ушел из команды, я кроссовки сжег!

— Потому что ты позер, — припечатал Ниджимура, глядя на него снизу вверх, — никак без красивых жестов. Ты всегда таким был. Но ничего. Я все исправлю.

Это звучало как угроза. Это и было угрозой. Хайзаки развернулся обратно и нащупал джойстик, кипя от негодования.

— Чтоб ты сдох.

— Я мертв, — Ниджимура только рассмеялся, — а ты все еще хороший игрок. Талант — это навсегда.

— Вообще нет.

— Заткнись и одевайся. Начнем с малого.

Форму Фукуда Сого Хайзаки не нашел в себе сил выкинуть. Даже не убрал далеко — она так и лежала в ящике, слабо пахнущая стиральным порошком. Переодеваясь спиной к Ниджимуре, он быстро вскинул руки, стягивая с себя футболку, и на мгновение прогнулся вниз, разминая спину. А оглянувшись, увидел, что тот так и следит за ним с отстраненным любопытством. Может, просто пытается оценить физичекую форму своего бывшего игрока.

Прошлое никак не удавалось выбросить из головы. Вспоминалось, как на тренировках Ниджимура педантично перечислял его сильные стороны — рефлексы, скорость реакции и опыт, а еще длинные ноги и гибкая, сильная спина. Идеально для легкого форварда.

Правда, потом он добавлял, закатив глаза, что порой Хайзаки хочется врезать, вправляя на место мозги, принципы и мораль так, как вправляют кость, но раз с воспитанием он опоздал, то будет тренировать как спортсмена. То есть, до тех пор, пока он просто не отключится от усталости.

Хайзаки ненавидел эти моменты, но не отрицал, что они сделали его сильным игроком. И, возможно, могли бы не позволить ему стать тем, кто он есть

— Не верю, что ты не смог сдохнуть только из-за того, что я бросил спорт, — он хмуро посмотрел на то, как Ниджимура легко поднимается на ноги и с улыбкой подбрасывает мяч на вытянутой ладони.

— Это чувство ответственности за своих, Хайзаки, — мяч точным броском полетел ему прямо в руки, — тебе оно не знакомо, но, думаю, я найду время вдолбить в твою голову и его тоже.

Хайзаки машинально отправил пас обратно, и Ниджимура поймал, смеясь.

— В конце концов, — продолжил он, — теперь у меня есть все время мира.

*

Вопреки собственному нетерпению, пришлось ждать, пока не наступил вечер, потому что в полуденном солнце на Ниджимуру точно слишком часто оборачивались бы прохожие на улицах.

— В следующий раз я тебя накрашу, как девчонку, — Хайзаки шел вперед, глубоко засунув руки в карманы и сгорбившись. Ниджимура шагал рядом, спокойный и прямой, почти не пряча лица. — Чтобы наверняка.

— Это мысль, — на сарказм он не реагировал, особенно на такой откровенный, — я же мертв. Не потею и не перегреваюсь. Зато красавчик.

Хайзаки едва не споткнулся и выругался сквозь зубы, за что чуть не заработал несильный удар под ребра. Увернувшись, он совсем уж яростно пнул валяющийся под ногами мелкий мусор и сгорбился еще сильнее.

— Если следующий раз будет, — закончил он мысль, искоса глядя на собеседника. Тот по-прежнему оставался безмятежным.

— Когда ты в последний раз тренировался?

— Неделю… пару недель назад.

— Сам себя закапываешь, — Ниджимура покачал головой, — ты же легкий форвард, твое дело — скорость, Хайзаки. И не скорость построения комбо в раундах.

— Мелкая моторика, — пробурчал тот в ответ, но его едва ли хоть кто-то слушал — впереди показалась площадка, и Ниджимура, радостно улыбнувшись, ускорил шаг, на ходу стягивая ветровку.

— Победителю право первой подачи, Хайзаки.

Тот не собирался соревноваться. В последнюю очередь он собирался кого-то побеждать. Больше всего ему хотелось развернуться и убраться с этой улицы подальше от площадки, освещенной только светом фонарей за сеткой, подальше от чужого энтузиазма, подальше от привычки бывшего капитана цеплять его за предплечье или воротник футболки и тащить за собой вперед — еще дальше, еще дольше.

Снова выругавшись, он почти побежал следом, но все равно опоздал. Ниджимура, смеясь, бросил ветровку прямо на площадку и повел плечами, готовясь.

— Пасуй.

Хайзаки пасовал перед ним безнадежно, но расписываться в этом не собирался. Ухмыльнувшись, он рванул к кольцу первым и свои два очка заработал простым данком, а обернувшись, понял, что Ниджимура никак не отреагировал на нарушение его маленьких правил — он все стоял у края площадки и улыбался, следя за ним.

— Хорошо двигаешься. Давай!

Минут на двадцать площадка слилась в блеклые росчерки серого, желтого, белого, потому что не осталось времени вглядываться, просчитывать свои действия, скорость Ниджимура задал такую, что он выдыхался, пытаясь даже просто перехватить мяч, и бессмысленно терял его на самых простых проходах. А тот, кажется, даже не запыхался — технически, этот гребаный труп вообще не дышал, — только успевал шептать в самое ухо, в очередной раз прерывая его атаку:

— Медлишь.

И даже когда Хайзаки наконец почти нагнал его, почти приблизился к той скорости, что и когда-то на тренировках казалась ему невозможной, Ниджимура продолжал подгонять, окрикивая со спины:

— Быстрее! Быстрее! Быстрее!

Злость затопила с головой в двух шагах от кольца, когда ему одного прыжка не хватило для того, чтобы сравнять счет. Остановившись, он встал за границей трехочковой зоны на подрагивающих ногах и развернулся, яростно отшвыривая мяч в сторону. Лязгнула, принимая удар, сетка заграждения.

— Как ты достал, гребаный капитан, — честно проговорил Хайзаки, делая один шаг вперед, но Ниджимура не сдвинулся с места, — как тебе хочется врезать.

В голове было пусто-пусто. Ни колокола, ни окриков — только яростный стук пульса и отзвук собственного тяжелого дыхания. Ни единой мысли — сплошь наваливающаяся усталость, тугой гул адреналина в крови, нервное возбуждение, от которого зудели костяшки пальцев. Костяшки мучительно хотелось впечатать в острые, красивые скулы, стирая с лица эту слабую терпеливую улыбку.

Ниджимура стоял, опустив руки, и не двигался с места.

Хайзаки сделал шаг вперед, потом еще один шаг, и Ниджимура ухмыльнулся, вскидывая голову — невыносимо раздражающий, отвратительно высокомерный жест. От злости даже дышать было тяжело, а думать так и вовсе не получалось.

Отросшие волосы оказалось мучительно легко намотать на кулак, разница в росте стерлась с возрастом, а целовался Ниджимура так же, как, кажется, делал все в своей жизни — до тошноты требовательно, жестко удерживая за затылок и моментально перехватывая инициативу. И его губы были ледяными.

Хайзаки отшатнулся, яростно вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони, и едва удержался от того, чтобы сплюнуть на землю. Моментально начало мутить, и он согнулся пополам, упираясь ладонями в колени и тяжело дыша. На Ниджимуру, который еще несколько мгновений стоял, вытянув руку перед собой, он старался даже не смотреть, а тот, сжав губы, молча отвернулся и опустил голову.

*

Спалось паршиво — просыпаясь раз за разом, Хайзаки слышал тихие шаги, шелест, то, как ветер бился в закрытые окна, иногда — немузыкальное пение или плеск воды. Снились даже не кошмары — дымная муть, в которой плавился мозг. На четвертое или пятое пробуждение за ночь он рывком сел, опустив босые ступни на холодный пол, и встряхнул головой. А вставая, едва не запнулся о мяч, так и валяющийся под ногами.

Он шел по коридору, привычно стуча мячом по полу. Звук сообщил о его появлении еще до того, как он вошел в комнату и зажмурился от ударившего света, поэтому Ниджимура даже не обернулся. Только неопределенно махнул рукой и быстро свернул открытые вкладки фейсбука, возвращаясь к каким-то статьям о — Хайзаки, проходя мимо, успел мельком заглянуть в монитор — теориях загробной жизни.

Видимо, пытался выяснить, каковы его шансы спровоцировать зомби-апокалипсис. Шум кофеварки и стук клавиш били по мозгам так же, как до этого — свет, и он поморщился, тяжело опираясь ладонями о столешницу. Лицо горело, тело не желало подчиняться, будто каждый сустав был сочленением куклы на пружинке.

Ниджимура открыл карту, выводя на первый план расположение ближайших храмов, и вот тогда он все-таки не выдержал — хрипло, надтреснуто рассмеялся, сжимая в подрагивающей от недосыпа ладони чашку.

Покойник в храме — это было бы забавно.

Тот смерил его коротким недоуменным взглядом, обернувшись через плечо, а потом вернулся к своему чтиву — очевидно, спать ему не нужно было вовсе. В повисшей тишине — зыбкой, густой и напряженной — как оказалось, вполне можно было утонуть.

— Правда хочешь сходить?

Первые слова едва дались, зато Ниджимура обернулся и потер глаза ладонью — скорее по привычке, намекающей на то, что к четырем утра он должен больше всего хотеть уснуть и видеть сны.

— Нет, — отрезал он, — это глупо. Почему ты не спишь?

Проследив глазами то, как мяч, ударившись о стену от несильного броска, откатился обратно к его ногам, Хайзаки коротко пожал плечами, делая еще глоток.

— Снилось… дурацкое.

Колыбельных и снотворного Ниджимура, понятно, предлагать не стал, зато едва не силой вытащил на улицу, где к началу сероватого рассвета было совсем тихо и темно, и подтянул слишком длинные рукава футболки.

— До двадцати очков, — объявил он.

Кольцо над их головами тускло поблескивало в свете фонарей. Сначала Хайзаки играл в полсилы, даже несмотря на то, что ему очевидно давали поблажки, потому что тело едва могло шевелиться в ночной прохладе. Но позже он все-таки раскачался и к концу игры почти сумел выровнять счет, что сделало поражение не таким унизительным.

— Неплохо, — Ниджимура успел ухмыльнуться, обыгрывая его красивым проходом, и легко подпрыгнул, забрасывая последний трехочковый, — но над скоростью еще работать и работать.

— Достал, — проворчал Хайзаки, принимая пас и медленно перебрасывая мяч из ладони в ладонь. — Это что, твое лучшее средство от кошмаров?

— Сам увидишь, — он все улыбался — мягко и уверенно, — будешь спать так, будто тебя накачали.

— Чего?!

— Забудь, — Ниджимура вдруг рассмеялся и протянул руки, безмолвно прося передать пас, но Хайзаки помедлил, глядя ему в лицо. Расцвеченное слабым светом фонарей, почти счастливое, оно совсем не казалось жутким. Если подумать, оно не было таким с самого начала.

— Слушай, — он сжал пальцы так, что мяч едва не выскользнул из рук, и Хайзаки, чертыхнувшись, перехватил его крепче, — я должен сказать. — Ниджимура приподнял брови, глядя на него с ожиданием, и выпрямился. Секунды мучительной тишины давили еще сильнее, чем раньше. — Мне жаль, — он передал пас, вдруг вспоминая, что похожую расстановку они когда-то отрабатывали на тренировках в средней школе, когда учились играть под опекой.

Ниджимура молчал, мяч, ударив в грудь, несколько раз подпрыгнул на влажном покрытии и, отскочив от сетки, покатился к краю площадки.

— Мне жаль, — повторил Хайзаки, ни на что особо не надеясь и пытаясь просто справиться с глухой злостью на самого себя, — жаль, что ты…

— Заткнись, — беззлобно посоветовал Ниджимура, вздыхая и нащупывая в кармане фонарик, потому что мяч отлетел куда-то в темноту у дороги, — у тебя паршиво получается разговаривать.

И отвернулся, уже не глядя на то, как Хайзаки пытается справиться с улыбкой. Дурацкой улыбкой, такой широкой, что челюсть сводило.

*

Оказалось, что замаскировать цвет кожи совсем несложно, разве что с непривычки Хайзаки сделал из него хоть и чрезвычайно живого, но трансвестита. Мрачно оглядев свое отражение в зеркале, Ниджимура даже говорить ничего не стал — молча ударил сжатым кулаком куда-то в плечо и ушел умываться. Впрочем, на второй раз получилось лучше.

— Не перестарайся опять, — проворчал он, опираясь локтями о колени, пока Хайзаки, сосредоточенно закусив губу, покрывал его лицо слой за слоем какой-то липкой дрянью телесного цвета, — потому что иначе в Роппонги мы поедем вместе.

— А тебя там и так все знают теперь, — огрызнулся Хайзаки, пытаясь удобнее встать на колени, чтобы ноги не затекали. А в ответ на выразительный угрожающий взгляд только криво ухмыльнулся. — Я про новости, не дерись. Тебя же сбили там.

Ниджимура вздрогнул, потом попытался улыбнуться.

— Это не большая новость. Какой-то пьяница сбил подростка. Не о чем говорить.

Хайзаки едва услышал ответ, чрезвычайно занятый тем, чтобы сравнять тон на подбородке и на щеках, и обреченно задумался о том, что теперь кожа отдает трупным воском гораздо больше, чем до того, как они решили попытаться замаскировать смерть. Туториалы в сети не очень помогали с непривычки.

— Лучше бы ты согласился на грим из «Ворона», — невпопад заметил он.

— Можем подождать до октября — соглашусь, — отозвался Ниджимура так дружелюбно, что в этом безошибочно считывалась издевка, — тогда мы этим никого не удивим.

— Ты себя недооцениваешь, — заявил Хайзаки и молча потянул вверх его футболку.

— Что?.. — Ниджимура нахмурился, машинально перехватывая его запястья, и тот раздраженно поморщился, едва не шипя сквозь зубы.

— Шея, — костяшка указательного коротко скользнула под адамовым яблоком, — или ее оставим?

Безропотно позволив себя раздеть, Ниджимура намотал отросшие пряди на ладонь, поднял голову, стараясь не мешать, и Хайзаки быстрыми движениями растер крем от подбородка к ключицам, чтобы потом уже аккуратно кончиками пальцев выровнять тон кожи. Работал он, впрочем, все равно до смешного торопливо. Смущение не читалось — смущение витало в воздухе вместе с едва уловимым запахом пыли.

— Сойдет, — хмуро резюмировал он наконец, сжимая пальцами подбородок, вынуждая опустить голову, — по крайней мере, не загремим в полицию.

Придирчиво оглядев творение рук своих, Хайзаки совершенно не задумывался о том, что кожа как была, так и осталось холодной. А позже, выходя в летний полдень, он и вовсе старался просто не думать, заставляя себя не скользить поминутно взглядом по знакомому, чертовски живому теперь лицу — идеалом маскировка не была, но она окончательно стирала различия с тем Ниджимурой, которого он помнил.

Тот покосился на него и ухмыльнулся, цепко перехватывая за предплечье.

— Пошли, — сказал он, — я думаю, тебе надо кое с кем поговорить.

Пара кварталов, шумные улицы, ладонь за время быстрой ходьбы сползла на запястье, охватывая его браслетом, и холод кожи наконец оказался благом, а не деталью хоррора — Хайзаки едва поспевал, поминутно ругаясь сквозь зубы. Может, потому и не поспевал — начинало не хватать дыхания.

Район, в который они забрели, оказался совсем незнакомым.

— А теперь послушай, — Ниджимура развернул его к себе за плечи и посмотрел в лицо так дружелюбно, что для того, чтобы не заметить в этом угрозу, нужно было совсем его не знать, — я обещал вернуть тебя в баскетбол — и я верну. Если после этого я все равно буду жив — мы попробуем что-то еще. Девчонок. Парашют. Весь твой список, если потребуется. Но сейчас это важнее всего.

— Что… — Хайзаки было скрестил руки на груди, но Ниджимура уже не слушал, толкая его в спину. — Твою мать, да подожди!

— Чего ждать?

— Ты можешь сейчас исчезнуть, если все получится?

— Очевидно, — он хмурился и ощутимо нервничал. — Не уверен, что будет с телом…

Сердце колотилось так, что почти ничего, кроме собственного пульса, Хайзаки и не слышал. А у Ниджимуры оно не билось вовсе.

— Умрешь, — коротко проговорил наконец, разворачиваясь всем телом и нахмурившись. — Сдохнешь до конца, да?

— Очевидно, — повторил тот.

Хайзаки помялся, переступая с ноги на ногу, провел ладонью по лбу, не понимая, что делать — все происходило слишком быстро и, видимо, на то и был расчет. Ниджимура молча смотрел на него, выжидая. Готовый, если потребуется, отправить к дверям незнакомого дома — он догадывался, чьего, так же, как догадывался, что храм ночью на карте был только ориентиром — пинками, оплеухами и угрозами. Таков он был всегда, смерть вообще ничего не изменила.

— Я не хочу так, — он помотал головой, сцепив зубы, не понимая даже, что толком хочет сказать, — это же навсегда, понимаешь?

Пару мгновений Ниджимура так и смотрел на него, а потом молча сделал шаг вперед, вставая вплотную, и положил ладонь на основание шеи так же, как ночью на площадке, и так же, как когда-то раньше — собираясь ударить. Теперь холод губ не напугал. Наоборот — Хайзаки сам сжал ладонями плечи под футболкой, сжал с силой, до синяков — невозможных, конечно, но даже если на коже не могли остаться следы, он наверняка все еще чувствовал боль.

— Полегче, — пробормотал Ниджимура, и он немного отстранился, глядя на то, как складываются в привычную усмешку приоткрытые бледные губы. Скорее всего, дыхание осталось просто рефлексом, но еще мгновение он чувствовал его на своем лице. — А теперь иди, — Ниджимура отошел на шаг назад и удивительно мягко подтолкнул за его плечи. — Мне пора домой.

— Катись в ад, — он отвернулся рывком и просто пошел вперед, не оглядываясь и тем более не прощаясь. Дверь на стук открыл немало удивленный Ишида, конечно же. Что до Хайзаки — он не нашел в себе сил удивиться. О том, что бывший капитан сдаст его с рук на руки нынешнему, стоило догадаться, еще когда он в первый раз заговорил о «возвращении в баскетбол».

 

Когда после долгого малоприятного разговора он снова вышел в ослепительный полдень к гудкам машин, запаху пыли и дорожного масла, улица была пуста.


End file.
